Family Comes First
by primalinstinct11
Summary: After the final battle with Cinder and her allies, a member of team RWBY is afraid that she will be too late to tell her partner feels. That is until she wakes up. Whiterose. Implied Bumbleby and Renora. First fic so no flame


The first thing Ruby noticed when she woke up was that she was in pain. A lot of pain. She looked down to see her body to see herself covered in bandages like a mummy. She suddenly remembered how she got here, Team CRME, Neo and Adam. The huntress gritted her teeth just remembering.

"Good to see you're awake," a calm voice spoke next to her. She looked to her left to find the owner of the voice being Lie Ren, dressed in a green t-shirt and black jeans. After his father died two years prior, Ruby and Nora helped him get through it; Ruby because she had lost her mother when she was little so she kind of knew the pain, and Nora because she had feelings for him. It took a while but the duo managed to get him back to normal.

"How long have I been out for?" the Grimm Reaper groaned as she sat up.

"Three months exactly. Everyone has been taking turns watching you. This week is mine and Blake's."

"Where is Blake?" she asked wondering where the cat faunas was. As if on cue, Blake walked in, two cups of coffee in hand. Ruby examined how she wore skinny black jeans, a purple top and for some reason wasn't wearing her bow. But when she noticed her teammate was up and moving she put the cups down instantly and charged at her, giving her a strong yet gentle hug.

"Blake, I'm fine, I'm here" she said as she felt a dampness going through her gown, most likely Blake's tears. Ruby looked at Ren and he understood what she wanted so he went outside to get the others.

"Blake are you ok?" the young huntress asked her friend.

"Yeah but you're the one to worry about, for a minute we thought that-"she couldn't finish her sentence as she faced her leader

"I'm still here aren't I? Even though I look like I'm ready for Halloween," this earned a look from the black haired girl, "but the reason I was asking was… you know…about Adam." She remembered chopping off his head with Gambal Shroud and Myrtenaster after Crescent Rose broke.

"Ruby, he tried to hurt the people I love most. Even if he was alive he'd be dead to me," the faunas' velvet ears twitched in anger. Before either could say another word the door crashed open revealing Weiss, Yang, Neptune, Sun, Penny, Velvet and team JNPR. For the next half hour the room was filled with people's concerns for the young woman until she requested to be left alone with her team.

"I'm sorry for getting you guys hurt."

"Rubes, there's nothing to be sorry for. We're all still here ok?" Yang tried to comfort her sister.

"No it's not. We almost died and it's my fault," tears started to stream down the huntress' face by now.

"Ruby Rose, you had no idea what was going to happen. It is not your fault, understand?" Weiss was sitting next to her on the bed after she had finished.

"Sorry it's just, you guys are like family to me and I can't lose you too," she sobbed. Surprisingly, Weiss enveloped her in a caring hug as the girl in her arms let her emotions out.

"Sh, it's going to be ok. We're all still here. We're all still alive and we will never ever leave you." Ruby looked up to see a smile she had never seen on the heiress' face before. "Oh yes before I forget, I believe it is someone's 20th birthday today isn't it?" Weiss grinned at her partner as she light up like a Christmas tree.

After 20 minutes of waiting Sun, Neptune, Penny and Velvet came in carrying a big, red box. Ruby ripped apart the packaging to reveal Crescent Rose.

"How-"

"Me and Neptune tried finding all the pieces and we helped out where we could when it came to the building part but the girls did most of it," the monkey faunas explained.

"Thank you."

"We tried making it as good as it used to be," Jaune handed her a small wrapped present. She opened it to reveal a red cloak. Her cloak. The same one that nearly got burned to ashes.

"Like I said we tried to make it as good as new-"the nervous blonde was silenced with a hug,

"It's perfect, thank you."

"Me and Blake spent the past month trying to find this so…yeah," the bandaged brawler handed her a book. She realised it was the same book her mother used to read her as child, before she died.

"This is the best birthday ever, thanks guys. Wait, where's Weiss?"

"I don't know. Said she had something to work on," her sister replied, though curious where the heiress was herself.

"I think I'll take a nap if that's ok," everyone nodded and left the room.

It had been two hours since the others left and yet she still couldn't sleep. For some reason her mind kept returning to Weiss. Her snow white hair, her icy blue eyes, that scar, she just couldn't stop thinking about her. Just then, there was a knock on the door that broke Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she was surprised to see who came through the door. Weiss, for one, wasn't wearing a suit, dress or suit like she normally did. Instead she was wearing white skinny jeans, a scarlet t-shirt and a white zip up hoodie.

"Hey Ruby, how were your presents?" the heiress asked.

"They were great! I was wondering why you weren't with them though,"

"I had something to tell you but I didn't want to say it in front of the others, at least not yet," she blushed. Wait Weiss Schnee blushed! Thar didn't seem right. "I-I-I, um, have feelings for you, I've had them since our second year at Beacon," her blush had turned as crimson as her top by now.

"Huh. I've had mine since the first year," the huntress lifted up her partner's chin to plant a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
